


Mujer

by HarrisTomles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: Esto es más humor que otra cosa.Harry/Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Esto también tiene muchos años de haberlo escrito.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

  
  


**_Disfraces._ **   
  
  
  


Muchos estudiantes se preparaban para una obra de teatro que darían en su escuela, el tema era una sorpresa, algunos ya estaban listos y otros no.

—¡¿Pero qué jodidos llevas puesto?! —exclamó un chico de baja estatura riéndose de su novio.

—¡No te rías! Suficiente tengo con esté estúpido traje —gritó un chico más alto.

—¡Eres un signo de mujer! ¡¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo?! —Se río más fuerte—. Estoy empezando a dudar de que estoy saliendo con un hombre, tal vez eres una mujer.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy un hombre?—Se acercó a su novio hasta rodear su cintura con su brazo.

—No tendremos sexo en medio vestuario y tampoco hasta que le grites a todo mundo que me amas —le respondió poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿No te es suficiente con que te besé en medio del pasillo? —cuestionó el chico de rizos alto.

—No, quiero ver que tan cursi llegas a ser. Además, muchas personas les gritan a todo mundo como aman a sus parejas y yo también quiero que hagas eso.

—Pero que cursi eres y niña —dijo, el de ojos verdes riendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Miren quien habla, el que trae puesto un signo de mujer como ropa. —Se río su novio.

—¡No es mi culpa!

—Sí, si es tu culpa. Nadie te mando a escribir todo un artículo en el periódico escolar de cuanto odias a los profesores. —El pelicastaño acomodó mejor el disfraz de su pareja.

—¿Qué acaso no existe la libertad de expresión? ¿Qué acaso no es esté un país libre?

—Dile eso a la junta de profesores y a quienes te delataron.

—Jodidos profesores, jodidos reporteros vendidos. ¿Cómo pudieron venderme? ¡¿A mí?!

—Creeme que sobornarlos, con un autógrafo tuyo, no fue la mejor de tus ideas. —El de ojos azules no podía dejar de reírse al recordarlo.

—Oh, por favor. Tú sabes que en algún momento voy a ser una gran estrella de la música y mi firma valdrá millones.

—Por supuesto, amor. Por eso los reporteros del periódico te vendieron ante la primera oferta de la profesora al querer saber quién escribió eso.

—Desgraciados infelices, pero que ni se les ocurra pedirme entradas para mi concierto cuando sea famoso.

—Amor, cálmate —Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novio—. Solo es una obra de teatro. Nadie la recordará después. —Lo abrazo, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del más alto.

—Solo lo dices porque no eres tú quien lleva puesto un traje de mujer. Todos se están riendo de mí, se burlan como hienas descerebradas. —El de rizos bajó la cabeza decaído.

—Pero eres mi mujer. Además te ves guapa. —Le dio un beso casto en los labio.— Y qué importa lo que ellos piensen, tú te ves muy bien, podrías usar un vestido, una falda y te verías hermoso. Ellos son unos incultos y estúpidos.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sonrió sintiéndose mejor gracias a su ser amado.

—Y yo lo sé, amor. Pero ahora debo ir a cambiarme para la obra. —Se separó de él para ir a otra habitación.

—Eso. Aun no me has dicho que papel tienes en la obra. —Agarró su mano queriendo detenerlo, pero el contrario lo esquivo.

—Digamos que seré el principe de la obra.

—¿Besaras al pelirojo? No, ni se te ocurra. —Dio unos pasos más cerca suyo.

—Es una obra con un simple beso. Ni que fuera a tener sexo con él en el escenario.

—Mmm... Bien, solo sí intentamos lo último nosotros después de la obra.

—¡Cuando le grites a todo mundo cuanto me amas! —exclamó el castaño cerrando la puerta.

-¡Es una promesa! —gritó el de rizos.  
  


* * *

La obra no era mala. En sí, trataba de la libertad del amor, como dos hombres o dos mujeres podían amarse sin límites.

Y yo era un jodido signo de mujer parado en una esquina del escenario mientras mi novio era uno de los protagonistas.

No me malinterpreten, me agrada que mi novio sea uno de los protagonistas, lo que no me agrada es su novio ficcional que no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para tener a mi novio muy cerca suyo.

¿Por qué todos tenían que verlos como la pareja feliz? Él era mi pareja feliz, que ese pelirojo consiga al suyo. ¿Por qué esta obra no tiene intermedios? ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que escribio esto?

Quizás Louis tenga razón, yo me veo bien usando esté traje y no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí. Lo que sí me da rabia es que alguien más quiera quitármelo. No podía seguir soportando viendo esto.

¡¿Alguien sáqueme de aquí?! ¡Esto es una maldita tortura! ¡Los odio a todos!

Bien, pude soportar sus abrazos, sus toqueteos, sus manos sobre su novio, sus dedos entrelazados, sus sonrisas de bobos, pero algo que no voy a soportar es un beso suyo.

—¡No! —grite saliendo de una esquina del escenario y todos se detuvieron a verme.

Maldición, parecía el malvado tratando de evitar su amor. Incluso muchos empezaron a mirarme feo. Pero no iba a dejar que me roben a mi novio en mis propias narices.

—Escucha tú, maldito pelirojo —Me acerqué a ellos—. No voy a dejar que beses a mi novio en mi propia cara. —Alcé a mi novio en brazos.

_¿A quién le importaba si yo era el signo de mujer?_

—¡Y déjenme decirles algo a todos ustedes! —Me puse al frente del escenario—. ¡Mi nombre es Harry Styles y amo a Louis Tomlinson! ¡Y no voy a dejar que nadie se robe a mi novio! —Cargué mejor a Louis entre mis brazos y me fui detrás del escenario.

—Eres un maldito cursi, Harry. —Louis se reía sin parar.

—Miren quien habla, el que quería que yo sea muy cursi en nuestra relación.

—Te amo, mi sexy novio cursi. —Lou rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello y me dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Y? ¿Ya podemos tener sexo en el escenario?

—¿Y si primero lo hacemos en el camerino? Y cuando todos se vayan y sobornes al conserje podemos tener sexo sobre el escenario. —Accedió.

—Me parece muy bien. —Abrí la puerta del camerino y entramos muy felices y sonrientes.  
  


**_FIN._ **   
  
  
  
  
  


**_EXTRA._ **   
  


—¿En serio, Harry? Sobornaste al conserje con tu autógrafo para que no nos delatara.

—Es mi arma más valiosa.

—Yo quería surfear esté verano, no pasarlo pintando la escuela.

—Mi amor, hay tantos lugares aquí para expresarte mi perdón y cuanto te amo.

—No volveremos a tener sexo en la escuela.

—¿Por qué? Aun nos falta nuestro salón de clases, la oficina de la Directora, el salón de maestros y muchos lugares más.

—... Maldición, bien, lo tendremos —Su novio era demasiado caliente como para negarse a él.—... Solo si llevas un vestido puesto.

—No voy a ponerme un vestido. —El de rizos se negó moviendo su cabeza.

—¿Nunca has pensado en joderme con un vestido puesto?

—Que novio tan pervertido tengo.

—Sé que así me amas —Le mando un beso—. Además ya te dije, te ves bien con cualquier ropa que uses. Tengo al novio más hermoso del mundo.

—Y yo tengo un novio muy sexy, apasionado y tierno. —Se acercó para besarlo, sin poder evitar mancharlo con pintura, pero eso no les importaba.  
  


**_DOBLE FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> No me salió tan gracioso como esperaba, pero es mejor haber intentado y perdido, que jamás haberlo intentado.


End file.
